


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Huffleclawrox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Dogfather Sirius, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay, Godfather Sirius, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, More will be added, Multi, Oh god, Sorry for so many tags sobs, but it’s good I swear, headcanons, many ships, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleclawrox/pseuds/Huffleclawrox
Summary: Headcanons I’ve written about time in Hogwarts based on the plot and ships for this.





	1. Explaining this

So, these are little drabbles I’ve written here from headcanons I have. Since I mainly only have headcanons about deamus and perciver, some others would be greatly appreciated! However! The story here is a little different, because I can, and they have to follow the ships that will be canon in this little storyline thing. 

Some of them, that I can think of at the moment, are ones like...

Dean/Seamus, Oliver/Percy, Ron/Hermione, Ginny/Harry, Bill/Fleur, and maybe some others

Some that I’m debating are Tonks/Remus, Sirius/Remus, Neville/Luna, and some others that I can’t think of rn

But yeah as long as it isn’t a drarry or linny hc or something like that. Those ships are cute but sorry, I wanna stick with these and this storyline

Here’s the storyline (quite different from canon bc I can):  
Before it was too late, Sirius had requested for James to change Peter to the secret keeper. He hadn’t told anyone else, but he had told Dumbledore.  
Then, everything happened just as it had normally. However, now Dumbledore knew that Sirius was innocent. He knew that Peter had been the traitor. But also, Sirius had managed to run before the ministry had gotten there. He ran and changed into a dog once he had gotten out of sight.  
Of course, he hid in his old childhood home, since you couldn’t find it unless you knew where it was. Well, Dumbledore knew where it was. He went there the next day to talk to him.  
Though he knew he was being foolish and that the young boy would be safer with his blood relatives, he knew that he and his godfather would be happier if they were together, even if Sirius was sort of on the run, kind of. So, after some negotiations, Harry was able to stay with his godfather.  
Harry grew up happy and with a loving father figure.  
Now, how the books go? Sirius asked Dumbledore to get Hagrid to go around with them, him disguised as a dog. Of course, Dumbledore told Hagrid he was innocent and he believed him. So, the same as usual but with a dog Sirius. Then, doy boy also saw him onto the train. And all was the same but with more letter writing.  
The second year was similar. Kind of. There was trouble with dobby, of course, but no being trapped in his rooms. The Weasleys were worried but didn’t know where he lived. But, they saw him at the platform. But, dogfather had to go early that time, and Harry and Ron crashed like usual.  
In the third year, he wasn’t able to get his permission slip signed because Sirius was in and out so much. He had been ever since he saw the newspaper cutting. Then, two weeks before the train ride, Sirius asked Dumbledore if someone could look after Harry for a while. So, Harry was taken to the Weasley’s and he spent those weeks with him. And when he got there, Black had been spotted and was on the run again. But, Harry knew he was kind of a criminal and kept his mouth shut. But he didn’t like people talking about his godfather so negatively. And one day he told them, sometime before the whole knife thing, and they were shocked but calmed down after Harry told them how nice he was. But, he started to doubt it himself after overhearing the minister and teachers (since they didn’t know the secret keeper was changed) and after the whole knife thing. So, he doubts him and is angry but it’s all cleared up when the whole Peter thing happens yay. And they save him ofc. And Buckbeak. And since he can’t take care of Harry that summer, he goes to the Weasleys. Then it’s kind of the same? But with him staying in the black house in the fifth year but being kept out of things. And sixth year/early seventh? Probably there and the Weasleys but being taken care of by trustworthy and talented wizards like Remus and Tonks and Kingsley and so on.  
Yeah? That’s it I think? Dogfather Sirius. Oh yeah, and instead of Penny being Percy’s gf, Percy has a bf and is Oliver. Cause I can. So yeah.  
OH YEAH and Fred is alive. In this, Percy seemed to realize what was going to happen so he grabbed Fred and jumped out of the way with him. And it’s cute and I’ll write about it.  
That’s it.

In this fanfic, characters may also be a bit different? Because they deserve more personality. Like... Percy will be less... serious and pompous. And he’ll get more redemption. 

And yeah I’ll write about various things like dogfather Sirius, how scenes would be different with this plot, headcanons, and so on.

In this fic, I will only write about angst and fluff. No gore or smut, sorry. Also, I won’t write headcanons that have things to do with abuse or r*pe or stuff like that  
There will be lgbt with sexuality but not gender since I’m not an expert and it seems kind of hard to do with hp, since they’re children when they go. So... sorry. No trans or fluid headcanons in this fic. But keep those headcanons if you have them and write your own fic with them bc they’re usually cute and pure.

Hope that sums it up, the first few chapters will probs be about Seamus and Percy bc they’re my boys. I love them. Babies. If you do have headcanons you want to submit, write a comment and talk about it as passionately as you can, so I can do the same. And please, if it’s a ship, make it one of the ones listed. I may do multishiping with characters not listed in the ship list so go nuts with those ships as long as they don’t conflict with those.

Hope you read this all and enjoy this! Sorry this is explained so badly. It’s like five am. Hope I didn’t forget to mention anything... 

Also, don’t expect a regular schedule. I’m bad with updating things and, if I can later, I’ll have another fic sort of like this (drabbles) but with bnha. So yeah I’ll have that, my rping, my desire to read fics, my laziness, and school. So expect them whenever I have a headcanon I love or read one that I love. 

Anyways. Have a nice day! And bye!


	2. Take My Hand (Deamus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seamus notices a habit of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is at the beginning but uhhh  
> Seamus pov, real short bc I wasn’t sure what to do, half inspired by the Seventeen song Home bc I love it  
> I promise the next chapter will be so much better

Seamus wasn’t sure when he started doing it. One day, he just sort of realized it but didn’t stop. He assumed it might have been when there was a troll in their first year, but he couldn’t be sure. All he knew is that it was a habit. A habit when he was scared.

Seamus noticed this habit in their third year. Specific, after Black nearly attacked Ron. When they were in the common room, and McGonagall was asking Sir Cadogan if he let Sirius in.

“Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor tower?”  
“Certainly, good lady!”

Seamus stomach dropped and his eyes widened as fear flooded into him. Then, his instincts acting seemingly by themselves, he moved closer to Dean (even though they were already standing next to each other) and grabbed his hand. Dean didn’t object, which made Seamus wonder how many times he’s done this before. He looked up at the taller male. Dean looked down at him and, though he seemed scared as well, he smiled at him. A smile that told him everything would be okay. Seamus smiled weekly back and looked down, giving Dean’s hand a nervous squeeze. Dean squeezed back, but it was a comforting one.

Seamus felt like he didn’t deserve someone like Dean. Nobody did.

Dean always made Seamus feel better and at home. Seamus often felt homesick, since Hogwarts was different from Ireland, but Dean was always able to help him feel happy and at home again. Dean was basically like his home at this point. Dean was his home and Seamus was his.

And Seamus kept giving into this habit, not knowing it’d come back to bite him one day. And it did, in the seventh year. Dean wasn’t there and he was so terrified. Not for him, but for Dean. He kept absentmindedly reaching next to him but feeling nothing. No warm hand, no comforting friend, no smile of reassurance. Nothing. Dean was gone and Hogwarts wasn’t the same. His home was destroyed.

Neville tried to help him, saying he could hold his hand if he wanted. It helped a little but it wasn’t the same. At all. Neville’s hands were rough and calloused and weren’t as big as Dean’s or as smooth and his fingers weren’t as long and thin. It was different. But he was glad that he at least had Neville. He was a good dude. He was glad he was such a nice guy.

But, then suddenly, Harry, Ron, and Hermione we’re back. Things were starting to look up. Then, minutes later, there was Luna and...

Dean.

Dean was there. And he was alive. 

Seamus felt like a balloon was filling him. And that balloon was filled with relief and happiness. And tears. Oh god, was he crying? 

And suddenly, their eyes met.

Seamus gave a great roar of delight and ran to hug his best friend.

He knew things wouldn’t be the same. Even then and when the war ended. He knew they’d all be scarred because of this. That they’d have mental scars too. And that some nights, they’d wake up in cold sweats and wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

But it was worth it. Some things are worth fighting for. Home is worth fighting for. Both Hogwarts and Dean. He’s not going to let anybody take them away from him again.

They say home is where the heart is. And his heart is with Dean.


	3. Still Up? (Perciver)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Oliver are up at 1 am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this has (soft) pre slash perciver. Takes place in the chamber of secrets. I’m so soft now omg.  
> Oliver has a huge crush on this nerd.

It was late that night. Percy wasn’t sure what time it was. Maybe midnight? He had woken up due to some weird dream he had. He assumed it was stress because of finals and... other things. Sure, the sixth years didn’t have anything like OWLs but they still had finals. Not to mention, the attacks at the castle. Though they seemed to have stopped, he was still worried. He didn’t want any other attacks to happen, especially since there was another match in a few weeks. But also he was afraid that his best friend Penelope, a fellow prefect, would get attacked. He cared about her so much and didn’t want anything to happen to her. She was one of the only ones that didn’t roll her eyes and yawn at whenever he went off on some tangent about grades or what he wants to do when he joins the ministry. The only other person that didn’t do that was Oliver, another good friend of his. 

Speaking of Oliver. The redhead put his glasses on and sat up, looking around the dark room. Though it was hard to see, he did notice that Oliver’s bed was empty. He glanced at the clock of one of their muggleborn roommates. 1:04 am. What was Oliver doing up at this time? He groaned and slowly got out of bed. He wanted to stay but he was worried about him. It may be the weekend but he still shouldn’t stay up so late. He grabbed his wand and, though he was in his pajama bottoms and a sweater his mom made him for Christmas, decided to venture out and find Oliver. He quietly snuck over to the door, making sure his footsteps were light. He didn’t want to wake the others. Slowly and silently, he opened the door, slipped out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Once the door was closed, he held out his wand and muttered ‘Lumos’ since it was dark. Slowly, he trudged down the stairs, barely stifling a yawn as he did so.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he noticed the common room was filled with a dim light. The fire was going but was still alight. “Nox,” Percy whispered and his wand went out. He looked over at one of the tables and sighed, shaking his head. There was Oliver. He seemed to be working on strategies that they could use in Quidditch. He was scowling softly, muttering under his breath as he changed things. When he seemed to think of something, he’d excitedly suck in a breath as his eyes lit up. However, when he noticed it wouldn’t work, he’d curse under his breath and get the concentrated look on his face again.

Percy leaned against the wall, watching him with a slightly amused. He stayed there for around minute before speaking. “Still up, Ollie?” He asked, using his cute little nickname for the other. Oliver didn’t jump but his eyes widened at he looked up, startled by the sudden voice. When he realized it was Percy, his expression relax and he offered a small smile. “Hey Perce. Yeah, I am. Couldn’t sleep. Why aren’t you asleep? Don’t hate it when you don’t get enough sleep?” The captain asked, raising an eyebrow. His eyes kept flicking between the redhead and his quidditch pitch model. Percy felt a little proud. Usually, when absorbed in quidditch plans, he kept his eyes on the model of the pitch while talking.

Percy walked over to the table Oliver was sat at. As he moved over, Oliver fixed his attention on the model of the pitch, moving figures around and making notes. The prefect picked up a chair at the opposite end, moved it over to the end next to Oliver, and set it down before sitting in it. Oliver only looked back at him when he spoke. “I woke up after some dream. Noticed your bed was empty,” he spoke matter-of-factly, in his usual voice. Then, his expression and voice suddenly softened in concern. “Oliver, you really should go to sleep. I know you’re worried but you need sleep,” he told the captain. His voice was soft with concern yet also stern. 

Oliver looked at Percy for a few seconds before chuckling, shaking his head with a smile on his lips. “I don’t you think you have any right to be lecturing me about staying up late, Perce. After all, didn’t you stay up until 2 am studying last week?” The other male asked, raising an eyebrow. His expression was amused. Percy blushed and looked away from him, his arms crossed over his chest. “T-That’s completely different! I was studying! I have to be ready for tests! I can’t risk failing them!” This response made Oliver laugh again. “Perce, you’re not going to fail anything! You’re the top student in the class! The day you fail a test is the day Fred and George decide to be angels that never cause mischief,” the other replied. This response made the Weasley both blush and laugh. “Okay... well, I still need to be prepared for when we have the exams!” He shot back, now looking Oliver in the eye. Oliver had his head resting on his hand and was looking at him with this odd expression. It was odd. It reminded him of how Charlie looked at dragons. “Again, you’re the top of our class. You don’t need to study, you’ll be fine,” he said, and somehow didn’t sound exasperated, which he appreciated. Percy smirked as he thought of a good reply. “You’re an awesome quidditch captain with the best team Hogwarts has probably ever seen. You don’t need to stay up late to work on tactics,” he said, loving the way Oliver blushed and looked around as he tried to think of a way to reply. He just settled with glaring playfully at him. “Touché.”

Percy chuckled and rolled his eyes. As he spoke again, he reached his hand out and placed it on Oliver’s arm. “Seriously, Ollie. I admire your dedication but I don’t want you to stay up so late. Please get some sleep. Your team needs a well rested keeper, not a tired one. Well... it is the weekend but still. You need your sleep,” he said, both in a scolding and caring way. He moved his hand away after speaking. The other seemed to consider his words for a few moments before holding out his hand. His pinkie finger, specifically. “Let’s make a deal. I promise I won’t do anymore late night quidditch strategies if you don’t do late night studying,” he proposed with a grin on his face. Percy blinked in surprise. No more late study sessions...? But he had to be prepared! He had to be ready! But... he didn’t want Oliver to be tired. He wanted him to get the rest he deserved. He was quiet for a few seconds as he considered it. Then, he let out a sigh as he gave in. “Fine fine, just so you’ll sleep...” He muttered as he wrapped his pinkie finger around Oliver’s, looking at him with a small smile. 

They just stayed like that for a few moments before Oliver’s expression suddenly changed and he got up abruptly. Percy looked over at Oliver but couldn’t see his face since he was looking away from him. We’re his eyes deceiving him or, from the bit of his face he could see, was he blushing? Percy assumed it was the poor lighting. 

“Hey, Perce?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Race you to the room!”  
“Ollie, wait, don’t run!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so rambley... please don’t leave any yet if you see this after this first chapter! Please wait until I’ve written one or two, okay...?


End file.
